Changes
by Rant of an Unstable mind
Summary: Aries and Cruis Black are about to enter thier 6th year at Hogwarts and turn the place upside down . However, this won't be like the last Five years. Aries unintentionally catches the eye of a certain James Sirius Potter. Story better than Summary.


Hi, my name is Aries Alexandria Black, and my twin is Cruis Alexander Black. You might have noticed our last name is Black, let me explain. My grandfather is Sirius Black; he met my Grandmother in Egypt. And that's partially why my brother and I are so beautiful. Our Father has Sirius' classic hair and his mother's exotic skin. Our mother is French; I don't know what's with men and French women.

Cruis and I have olive toned skin, silky black hair, and his falls to his shoulders in a very tasteful style and mine to my waist. Our eyes are a piercing blue-violet. Crius is the calm, clear headed, smart, interesting one. I'm the spontaneous, crazy one. I'm not saying I'm stupid; I'm just not driven by grades like my brother.

Right now the two of us are over by the Malfoy Mansion. Sam and Scorp have a huge pool in their backyard. The entire gang was scattered all over the place, Sam was seated in Albus' lap across of the pool. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer.

I was glad that despite all the drama in our 5th year with that crazy girl Diana the two of them were still madly in love. I envied Sam that, not Al, but her ability to say her feelings and stick to them. A few feet away from them, Rose Weasley, my least favorite person, sat in a too small bikini, her red hair cascading over her shoulders like froth, was trying to get a tan for the start of the New Year.

Sam was the youngest of my best friends, 10 months younger than Scorpius, but she was the more serious. She was willowy and the second tallest of the group, a good three inches taller than me. Her skin was tanned from spending time in the sun, and she had wide blue eyes, clear and the color of the forest. She had honey blonde hair, further lightened by the platinum highlights around her heart shaped face, and was the definition of a California beach-bunny.

Rose and Alice went together like Peanut butter and jelly. Something about there parents being close, basically Alice followed Rose around. Rose was the hot redhead while Alice on the other hand had an asymmetrical bob of Chocolate colored hair, piercing green eyes and a white smile that blazed as she gave me the tightest hug I could withstand.

I sat with Scorp, as there was a bond between us that was un-breakable. I sat upright in one lounge chair feet crossed while Scorpius lay back in his, shade shielding our eyes we laughed about the things we did in our 5th year.

As we giggle about the time he had to hide under my bed I looked into his piecing eyes and felt that familiar heart retching tug. The one that screamed for me to confess my feelings.

"Ari?" Scorp asked sitting up, "You okay?

I smiled softly; the moment was perfect my lips parted slowly, "Scor, i-i have something I need to tell you"

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed moving closer.

"I like you" I whispered looking away.

My confession was followed by the longest silence I've ever experienced; he's going to say we're only friends. Tears started to fall as I stood to excuse myself when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss.

I'm kissing Scorpius Malfoy, oh my god, I mental screamed.

"Ari? You okay?" Scorpius repeated, louder.

I blinked twice and flushed red; I had imagined the entire thing great! "I'm fine Scor,"

"So what do you have to tell me?"

"Your hair is sticking up" I lied smoothly patting down a strand of his messy platinum hair. From the corner of my eye I saw Rose glaring. "What's her problem?"

Scorp laughed, "She needs to get used to the idea of my best mate being a girl."

"Why?" I glared. "Why is she even here?"

"Because she's my girlfriend." He said simply.

My mouth fell open and I was rendered speechless. No way.

Its here now, finally my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'd get to start it off with the train leaving me behind. Glowering at my brother once more I ran through the wall onto platform. Cruis spent 3 hours doing his hair... 3 DAMN HOURS ON HIS HAIR! Making us late for breakfast so our house elf fixed us plates which we didn't get to eat in our rush to our car.

I saw a head of platinum blonde rocketing towards me. Even as the person collided with me I released a scream. The blonde pulled away and grinned her piercing grey eyes shone.

"Ari, I've missed you so much" Samantha Malfoy, my best friend, said.

I rolled my eyes, "We saw each other two weeks ago,"

"Yeah and those two weeks you've stopped writing me" She pouted "What happened at the party?"

I groaned I didn't even want to think about it. "Sam-"

"What did Scorp say to you?"

With a sigh I explain to her that her brother was now dating or enemy Rose. Half way through Sam was swearing.

"That sneaky two-timing skank!" She growled, "She was dating Riley when we left for holiday's"

"Yeah well now she's dating your Brother" I mumbled bitterly.

Sam winced at that, "Let's talk about something more pleasant."

"Like-?" I asked my eyes narrowing to slits.

"OI! Sami! Ari! Get on the damn train!" Cruis yelled from a compartment. When in Merlin underpants did that boy get on the train?

"We'll be there in a minute" I called back to my twin, "Come on Sam, and let's go before Cruis has a heart attack"

We began our walk towards the train. Suddenly, someone came up behind me, picking me up and spinning me around. A scream ripped out my throat.

"Vincent!" I yelled annoyed as I saw the tell-tale flash of messy brown hair.

Vincent set me down on my feet, grinning stupidly. "Miss me?" he teased, and I punched his arm.

"Come on!" Cruis shouted again from the train, and I glanced at Vincent who winked cheekily.

"Let's go" He grinned slipping between Sam and I. Throwing his arms around us we strolled unto the train.

When we found the carriage Cruis was in, we also found Rose, Scorpius, Albus and Alice. Sam pulled away from Vincent and rushed into her boyfriends arms. Alice and Rose turned to observe me; Scorpius gave me a small smile

"Hey, Ari," Rose said to me, smiling.

I glared at her. She then turned to Alice, smirking. The redheaded girl leaned over and whispered something in Alice's ear, and she glanced at me. Rose just giggled.

Alice then turned back towards me, a knowing smile now on her face.

"So how was the rest of your holiday, Albus" Sam chirped to cover up the awkward silence.

While Sam and Albus talked, my brother was trying to regain Alice's attention. I scowled until the arm around my waist tightened. Scorpius kept trying to rope his best friend and girlfriend in a conversation, which would lead her to making annoying comments and me snapping angry retorts.

This had to be the worse train ride in my 6 year of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>AN

Hi, This is my first story and its a HP fanfic. So i'm hoping for a good response and positive reviews. :)


End file.
